The development of improved energy storage devices is one of the keys for successful global energy management. However, one challenge is the improvement of transportable energy in applications such as wearable energy. Many research efforts focus on either directly overlaying conventional batteries onto existing textiles or coating energy storage materials on fabrics. Such approaches face tremendous difficulties in connections, bulkiness, wearability, and safety. An emerging tactic is to directly incorporate energy storage materials, as supercapacitors, at the formation stages of textile fibers. Supercapacitors, like batteries, can store energy and be used as a power source. While batteries store and release charge through chemical reactions, supercapacitors store it on the surface of their electrodes. Thus, supercapacitors can charge in minutes instead of hours and can recharge millions of times. Multiple textile fibers can be spun into energy storage yarns which can be further fabricated into energy storage fabrics. Fiber supercapacitors, however, have limited dimensions and these devices can present challenges during the weaving process. There have been some studies on fabric electrode supercapacitors. However, these supercapacitors exhibited some practical limitations such as being relatively thick, which affects their flexibility. There is still a need for more lightweight, compact, and mechanically flexible energy storage devices. The compositions and methods disclosed herein address these and other needs in the art.